


Insanity Plea

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [32]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly's mistakes are epic.





	Insanity Plea

Hate sex gets you nowhere.  
  
It should’ve been her mantra, tattooed across her chest as an easy reminder when she was drunk or on verge of emotional breakdown.  
  
Her son was gone – fled the chaos of PC. Her other children loved Jax and new stepmom, Brenda, better. And Jason was marrying yet another woman who wasn’t her.  
  
Enter a recently dumped Detective, victim of family differences, and you had the perfect potion for the drama which could only happen to a woman like her.  
  
Now, they avoided each other’s eyes and dressed – silently agreeing this was their secret to keep.


End file.
